


Source of Happiness

by gin95



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Changkyun is practically whipped, Dumb-dumb Hyungwon, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Guardian Angel Hoseok, Guardian Angel Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo and Hoseok as Angel Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Not All That One-Sided, Pining, Traveling back to the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin95/pseuds/gin95
Summary: Hyungwon's denial has caused some major headaches, including that of his guardian angel, who has had enough from watching him in the background and finally decides to step in, before Hyungwon wastes his life away.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lim Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Source of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need a little bit more Hyung-Kyun in this fandom and in this world.

_June 2019_

Someone’s been ringing the doorbell non-stop.

“I swear to fucking god, I’m gonna kill whoever’s at that door,” Hyungwon mutters. He swings the door open and before he could even figure out who it was, the figure blasts past him into his apartment.

“Hyung, I’m getting married!” Changkyun’s practically bouncing off his feet as he shows Hyungwon his ring. It’s nothing much, just a simple band, yet beautiful in its own way. Just like its owner.

Hyungwon’s heart broke. He just figured out that he had liked the younger a couple of months ago, and even though Changkyun’s with a loving partner, it still doesn’t make him feel any better.

“Hyung?” Hyungwon looks up to Changkyun who’s head is tilted sideways, as if asking if he was okay. _He wasn’t._ But for his sake, he plasters on a smile and says, “Congratulations Kyun!”

He wraps the younger in a hug, before he gets caught in his lie, and as he feels Changkyun’s arm circle his waist, Hyungwon can’t help but feel tears prickle his eyes. He clears his throat and moves to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Or anything, really, so Changkyun couldn’t see how his turmoil inside is starting to show. He hears Changkyun shuffle behind him, talking non-stop about how his boyfriend of a year, Jooheon, proposed to him while they had dinner the night before.

“It was so romantic, hyung! I just can’t believe it,” Hyungwon couldn’t either. As Changkyun goes on with his story about the engagement and how it came about, Hyungwon finds himself lost in thought, staring right at the coffee maker. _Breathe, Hyungwon._

Changkyun and Jooheon met June of last year through work and it didn’t take long for them to know that they got along, especially since they were practically similar to each other. They casually went on dates for a couple of months. Another couple of months later, they made it official. It was actually a very sweet and natural love story of boy meets boy, boy falls in love with boy, etcetera, etcetera. Hyungwon was in for it. After all of Changkyun’s failed relationships, Hyungwon was happy that he found someone he could easily be with and someone who loved him as much as he loved the other.

He was happy for them. He didn’t even know of his budding crush on the younger, and he was blissfully unaware of it. Until three months ago.

* * *

“Won, you’re staring,” Minhyuk says. Minhyuk and Hyungwon met each other in college. They were each other’s roommate in college and even though they drove each other nuts, they still maintained a healthy relationship. A little bit of fist fights here and there, but still intact. Hyungwon didn’t even notice that he was staring at Changkyun’s figure, who’s arms were around Jooheon’s waist and looking very much in love. Both were giggling at something they were talking about, and Hyungwon couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy that ebbed inside his heart.

Hyungwon takes a sip of his drink as he tries to casually look away.

“I’m not, Min. You know how I space out every now and then,”

Minhyuk just rolls his eyes, knowing fully well that Hyungwon would never admit it to himself.

“I can’t believe you’re still on this train. For all the years I’ve known you and you’re still in fucking denial,” Minhyuk whispers and before Hyungwon can wittily deny further more, he moves away to go talk to his husband, leaving Hyungwon in shock.

It’s not that he was denying anything. There was nothing to deny. He didn’t know that there was even a thing to deny. But since Hyungwon could remember, Minhyuk kept telling him that there were “sparks” around him and Changkyun’s “aura,” whatever the hell that meant. He was pretty big into tarot cards, astronomy, and all the “mysticism surrounding the world” bullshit.

“There are signs, Won,” Minhyuk once argued, “the universe is saying that you and Changkyun are meant to be with each other! Like me and Ki! It’s some sort of a fate thingy majig,”

As Minhyuk explains his ideals and beliefs in all this mysticism crap, Hyungwon can’t remember how many times he’s rolled his eyes at his friend over this idea of fate or being meant to be, but looking back at it now, he couldn’t help but think.

How he was always there for Changkyun whenever his ex-boyfriends broke up with him.

How he hated every one of them.

How he’d drop everything, no matter how important it was.

How he was there if Changkyun needed someone to be with him just because he didn’t want to be lonely.

How his heart fluttered every time he made Changkyun smile.

How Changkyun was always the first person Hyungwon thought of when he woke up and the last one before he went to bed.

The list goes on and on. And if it wasn’t for Minhyuk’s pushing about him liking Changkyun, he wouldn’t be here right now. In his kitchen, lost in thought, listening mindlessly about the said boy’s happiness and how he isn’t the one person making him happy, when Hyungwon’s happiness solely depended on him. He wouldn’t be listing all these what ifs and he would still be freaking out with Changkyun about his engagement, while listlessly not knowing about his buried crush on the younger.

 _Fucking Lee Minhyuk._

Changkyun finally stops and calls to him, taking Hyungwon out of his reverie.

“Hyung, you don’t look good. Are you okay?” Changkyun grimaces and stands up to put a hand against Hyungwon’s forehead. Hyungwon tries to push away the butterflies and gently moves to avoid Changkyun’s hand.

He tries to smile. _Tries._

“I’m fine, Kyun.”

Changkyun looks at him questioningly.

“Really. You know me, I don’t really like it when someone disrupts my sleep,” Hyungwon smiles and ruffles his hair just to make light of the situation and prays that Changkyun doesn’t see through his lies.

Changkyun just laughs.

“Sorry, hyung. Didn’t mean to disrupt your beauty rest. I was just so excited and you’re always the first one I wanna talk to whenever I have something major happening in my life, you know?” Changkyun beams at the older.

Hyungwon almost cries at the younger’s statement. How could he have been so blind that he didn’t see how Changkyun shone his dull life. How could he have been so foolish and been in denial all this time. And when he’s figured it out, he was too late.

* * *

Changkyun finally leaves his apartment, leaving Hyungwon to his thoughts. He sits on the sofa and he didn’t know how hard he was crying until he felt wet tears on his face. He’s been staring at the bustling city for hours, now, all the while crying to himself. His phone’s been ringing non-stop, _Minhyuk,_ but he’s not in the mood to answer. Suddenly there’s a gush of wind that opens up his windows and flickers the lights. Hyungwon frowns and wonders if he’s been crying for so long that his apartment is also starting to feel his pain. _Stupid Minhyuk and his mysticism._

“Are you done crying now, Hyungwon-ah?”

Hyungwon screams and practically leaps out of his couch, landing him hard on his butt. He takes the pillow off his couch for protection. He’s had his eyes closed since he’s heard the voice inside his apartment.

_Fucking great, this is how I die._

“You’re not gonna die, Hyungwon-ah. I can’t kill you, because I’d be out of a job, you know?” The voice said.

Hyungwon’s eyes are still closed, afraid of what he will see if he opens them.

The voice sighs in exasperation, “For the great being’s sake, open your eyes,”

Hyungwon slowly opens both eyes, while still squinting, still fearful of what will happen if he opens them fully.

The voice just laughs at his antics. His laugh sounds welcoming, beautiful even. And when Hyungwon fully opens his eyes, he sees an equally beautiful man, standing in his living room. Beautiful wasn’t even the word. Ethereal was. He had milky white skin, a gummy smile who’s mouth corners turned upwards, and eyes that told a story. Not to mention, he had a body that could easily break Hyungwon’s in half.

“My name is Hoseok. I’m your guardian angel!”

Hyungwon’s left gawking at the man in front of him. It’s not that he can’t formulate the right words, he just can’t find it in his bone to believe that this guy is really an “angel.” His appearance might be as beautiful as an angel but there’s just no fucking way he has a guardian angel. A guardian devil, maybe, but he’s never been that good that he’s warranted a way to heaven.

“You haven’t been that bad, Hyungwon-ah. You’re actually a good egg, compared to some. Now, your friend, Minhyuk, is teetering between those lines though,”

 _Minhyuk_.

 _Of course_.

“Minhyuk sent you to do this didn’t he? If he thinks this is some fucking joke, this is not the time to do this prank bullshit,” Hyungwon practically screams.

“Language,”

The voice — Hoseok— just looks at Hyungwon blankly. And if Hyungwon had paid closer attention, he could’ve seen the hurt expression that crossed his face. But Hyungwon really didn’t have the patience nor the humor. Not today.

Hoseok tries to approach Hyungwon, and kneels down to look him in the eye. He sighs.

“Minhyuk didn’t send me. I really am your guardian angel, Hyungwon. My wings are concealed right now, but I don’t know how else to prove to you that I am who I say I am,”

Hyungwon looks at him. Hoseok does have a certain whitish glow to him, but he still refuses to believe such beings exist. Hoseok rolls his eyes, “We do exist, you know. We just don’t show up in front of our beings, but we keep a lookout everyday. Mainly to make sure you guys don’t kill yourself or do something equally—” Hoseok looks around and then whispers, “—stupid”

What the fuck.

Hyungwon didn’t realize until now that Hoseok has been answering the questions he’s been thinking. He gasps.

“No, there’s no fucking way, and why are you whispering?”

“Language, and because I, as an angel, cannot say such words out loud. It’s part of our code,”

Hyungwon stares at the angel dumbfounded.

“THERE’S JUST NO FUCKING WAY!” Hyungwon leaps to his feet and points at Hoseok accusingly.

“Language,”

“There’s no such things as angels, and if there were, I’m halfway to hell! Tell Minhyuk that while I appreciate the joke, today’s really not the day.” Hyungwon turns around, but before he could disappear in his room, Hoseok speaks again.

“When are you gonna stop with the denial, Hyungwon-ah? It hasn’t done you any good has it?” Hyungwon turns around to face him again, and Hoseok continues, “Look at your situation with Changkyunnie, all this denial, it has brought you here. To all your pain and suffering, and look at you,” Hoseok looks at him pityingly.

Hyungwon scoffs, “I’m not that bad. I’ll get over it.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes again and softly says, “I can see the future Hyungwon-ah, you’re never gonna be happy. Because Changkyun was your source of happiness, he has always been, and he always will be. There’s nothing or no one that would or can compare to him,”

Hyungwon gasps. He doesn’t know if it’s because of his emotions or his exhaustion, but he believes Hoseok. Not him about being an angel. But with Changkyun. He knows that nothing will ever compare to the younger boy. Not in any way.

Hyungwon approaches Hoseok, who moves at a safe distance. Hyungwon raises his eyebrows.

“I can’t be touched by humans, Hyungwon. We are strictly forbidden to be touched by mortals, it is another part of the code,” Hoseok explains.

Instead of questioning the logic, Hyungwon just sits back down on the couch and sighs to himself. He can’t even cry any more because of all the tears he’s used today.

“So if you’re not supposed to be seen or touched, why are you here?” Hyungwon asks.

Hoseok sighs, “I’ve watched over you since you were in diapers. I’ve seen you go through high school and college. I’ve seen you meet countless people in your life, even date some, and how most of those people aren’t present any more but the important ones are. I’ve seen you go through everything, but I’ve never seen you this sad, this depressed, in all my existence,”

Hyungwon sighs, and if he had any more tears, they would be spilling right now.

“Changkyun, he’s a special one, isn’t he?” Hyungwon nods.

“You know, I’ve never done anything upsetting to my great being. I’ve always followed everything by the book,—” Hoseok sighs and stands up to go near the window from where he appeared from. “—but, seeing you like this, I just can’t stand by and not do anything,” Hoseok turns around and looks at Hyungwon, who is staring at him confusingly.

“What are you talking about?”

“It goes against everything I believe in, but I can tell that you really love Changkyun, and if you want, I will give you the chance to make him yours,” Hoseok finishes and looks hopeful at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon’s mouth is agape and stutters, “Wh-what are you e-even proposing?”

“I can reverse the time, Hyungwon-ah,” Hoseok exasperatedly says as if Hyungwon’s too dumb to follow his lead.

“Time traveling? First angels, now fucking—“

“Language”

“—time traveling. What else is next? A fucking unicorn?!”

“Language! And also, I have you know unicorns do exist! They’re just horses and if you believed in them, they would show you their horns!”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, “Whatever man. I’ve been trying hard to believe all” he gestures at Hoseok, “this and now you want me to believe that you can simply turn back time?”

“Look, I came here because I saw you hurting, because I saw you in pain. I’m here to help you go back and fix your mistakes, win the man you love, and not rot in pain for the rest of your life!” Hoseok throws his hands in the air.

Hyungwon sighs. He loves Changkyun. And no matter how much he says that he’ll get over it, he knows that he won’t. Just like Hoseok said, Changkyun was his happiness.

Hyungwon looks up to Hoseok. He was smiling as if he already knew he’s made up his mind.

“I’m sending you three months to the day that Changkyun and Jooheon met. You have that three months to win him over, and just be mindful to not change anything else besides his and Jooheon’s relationship, because it can alter the future. Just let everything naturally flow, like the usual —”

“But the usual was me being in denial—”

“You weren’t always in denial Hyungwon-ah. You were just too blind and stubborn to see it. But like I said, three months. It’s not much but if you try hard enough and even pay closer attention, you wouldn’t need all that time. I wish you luck,” Hoseok raises his hand as if to snap a finger, but Hyungwon sputters and yells, “Wait!”

Hoseok looks at him.

“If—if I fail, what will happen?”

“That is for me to see and for you to find out,”

“But—”

“Hyungwon”

“I just want to know. Will you still be there?”

Hoseok smiles.

“I’m always there. And remember, three months, when Changkyun and Jooheon meet each other, it’s game over and you will live the altered future forever.” And with that he snaps his fingers and disappears. Another gush of wind goes through his house.

Hyungwon didn’t believe Hoseok. And he was emotionally drained and mentally exhausted that he passed out on the couch.

* * *

“CHAE HYUNGWON!”

Hyungwon wakes up to the loud call of his voice and the pounding of the door. Only Minhyuk can make this much noise to wake him up from his slumber.

Nothing looks different. Everything is still the same. _It probably was a dream._

He opens the door to find Minhyuk and his husband, Kihyun, standing on the other side. Before he could get a word out, the pair just pushes him and goes inside the house. They must be here to help him deal with the engagement news.

“I know you guys were calling last night, but really I’m fine.” Hyungwon runs his hands through his hair and follows the pair into the kitchen.

Kihyun looks at him confusingly, “Um, what the fuck are you talking about? We just got back from Minhyuk’s parents today,”

“Yeah, we missed you and all but we didn’t have time to call or anything, because of the fam,”

Hyungwon just stares at them.

“Won,” Minhyuk looks at him confusingly, “Are you okay?”

No. It can’t be. There’s no way that it’s all true. He looks back up to the pair.

“Um, there’s no way to ask this—” Kihyun tilts his head questioningly.

“Are you guys together?”

Kihyun and Minhyuk bursts into laughter. Hyungwon frowns.

“We just told you that we came back from Min’s family and you’re asking if we’re together?!” Kihyun stops laughing for a moment until he sees that Minhyuk hasn’t, so he continues laughing.

“Alright, you fucktards, I’m asking a legitimate question here!”

The pair finally stops laughing, Minhyuk even wipes a tear.

“Yeah Won, we’ve been going strong! I know you wanted me and everything—” Hyungwon rolls his eyes, “—but Ki’s been my lover for two years and going!” Minhyuk beams.

 _Two years._ The Kihyun and Minhyuk he knew were already together three and a half. That means this Kihyun and Minhyuk aren’t married yet. They got engaged on their three year anniversary. Hyungwon remembered because he and Changkyun helped them in proposing to each other.

Hyungwon gasps. _Changkyun._

No, no, no. There’s no way he was actually sent back in time. Minhyuk and Kihyun look at him worriedly.

“Won,” Kihyun puts a hand on his shoulder, there’s no ring on his ring finger. He knew that both his friends liked to show off their rings to everybody and that the only way to get it off of them is if they were dead.

“What’s the date, Ki?” Hyungwon practically croaks.

“Um, it’s February 7th, Won,”

_Fuck._

“2018?”

The pair nods.

Hyungwon goes to the couch and buries his head inside his hands. He sighs. _Hoseok._ He thought it was just a dream, but he couldn’t believe that it was real. It can’t be real.

_When are you gonna stop with the denial, Hyungwon-ah?_

Hoseok’s voice rings through his mind. But before he can think any further, he hears someone else call his name.

Hyungwon looks up and sees Changkyun, along with Kihyun and Minhyuk, looking at him as if they were trying to figure out his existential crisis.

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything, instead he gets up from the couch and hugs Changkyun as if his life depended on it. Changkyun looks over his shoulder to the pair who shrug at him confusingly. He shrugs as well and hugs Hyungwon back.

As soon as Hyungwon pulls away, Changkyun asks, “Um, hyung. Not that I didn’t enjoy the hug but what was that?” Hyungwon misses Changkyun’s red cheeks.

“I just missed you is all,”

Changkyun’s cheeks get hotter and the pair just smirk knowingly at each other.

“We were just leaving, Kyun,” Minhyuk says while packing up everything so he and Kihyun could leave.

Hyungwon looks at them, “You guys weren’t here long, I thought you wanted to hang?”

“We just remembered that we had a previous appointment with Ki’s parents is all,” Kihyun nods along, and Changkyun just looks at him and worryingly asks, “Are they okay?”

Kihyun just giggles, “Yeah, Kyun. They’re fine. Your mom also told me to tell you to call her. I may be your cousin, but you know I can never lie to her,”

Changkyun nods, “I’ll call her this weekend, hyung. Thank you.”

Minhyuk walks by and pats Changkyun on the shoulder while Kihyun does the same and takes their leave.

“What’s up, Kyun?”

_Wow, what’s up? The fuck Hyungwon? You’re trying to woo him here!_

“Uh I mean, what’s crack-a-luckin good lookin?” Hyungwon grimaces.

_Let me just die in a hole._

“Uh, hyung, are you ok?” Changkyun looks like he’s in the verge of laughing.

“I—” Hyungwon clears his throat, “I’m fine, I’m kind of half asleep you know?”

Changkyun smiles, “Sure”

Hyungwon smiles back and both of them are just foolishly staring at each other. Changkyun’s cheeks start to feel hot so he clears his throat, “Um, did you forget today?”

Hyungwon tilts his head.

Changkyun pouts, _fuck not the pout_ , “You said you would take me to get coffee? Jun just broke up with me and you said you’d help me get over my broken heart?”

Jun. That was one of Changkyun’s exes. Didn’t do much if Hyungwon was being honest. More like a didn’t work out type of thing. He was happy it didn’t.

Hyungwon smiles. “Give me a couple of minutes to shower and then we’ll head out, okay?”

Changkyun hums, already on his phone because he knew that a couple of minutes in Hyungwon time was close to an hour.

* * *

They finally leave the house to go to the cafe. It wasn’t far but it was about a half hour walk. Changkyun was telling Hyungwon a story about his work and how he’s been trying to figure out a certain transition for a certain song and that no matter what he did, it didn’t sound right. Hyungwon looks down at their hands, close enough to hold and touch. He almost does, but he lets fear take over and recoils his hand.

As they reach the cafe and Hyungwon goes to the register to get their orders in, while Changkyun finds a seat near the windows because he’s always liked people watching. Always observing. Always the wallflower. Hyungwon finds him bathe in lighting, and finds him ethereal.

“Sir, what can I get for you today?”

Hyungwon turns his attention to the barista.

“I’ll have two ice americanos and a piece of that cake, please?”

“Sure thing.”

As the barista goes to fetch his cake and make the coffee, Hyungwon finds himself staring at Changkyun again. Only this time, he catches the younger staring at him. Hyungwon smiles while Changkyun shyly moves his attention to the people outside. He picks up their order, but before he could leave, the barista shyly slides her number, written on a napkin. Hyungwon shyly shakes his head, refusing the napkin and goes to Changkyun.

Changkyun beams at the cake and looks like a kid on Christmas day. He’s practically bouncing on his chair as he picks up the fork. But his fork stops midway.

Hyungwon’s brows furrow, “What’s wrong? Is it not something you like?”

“It’s too cute hyung!” Changkyun pouts.

Hyungwon just laughs at his antics and takes his fork to grab a piece of the cake and spoon-feed the younger.

“But it’s also good! Thanks for the food and coffee,”

“Anytime, Kyun. So tell me, how’s everything going?”

Changkyun laughs, “You’re asking like we just didn’t see each other yesterday.”

“Well, you know me. A little dumb for my own good. So tell me again,”

Changkyun hits Hyungwon’s shoulder. “You’re not dumb! Being forgetful and being dumb are two separate things!” Hyungwon chuckles.

“But work is fine. Like I said there’s a transition thing I can’t figure out but my manager said I should be able to figure out one of these days. It’s just somewhat stressing me out you know? And then things happened with Jun,” Changkyun just sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

Hyungwon takes his hand, “I’m sure you’ll be able to work it out Kyunah, and as for Jun, don’t lose sleep over it. It just wasn’t meant to be.”

Changkyun stares at their joined hands, turns red, and grins, “You’re right, Hyung.”

* * *

Days go by like normal. Hyungwon goes to work, hangs out with Minhyuk and Kihyun all the same. He goes to see Changkyun at the studio and finds him even more beautiful, now knowing what he feels for the younger. He falls for him deeper everyday and it’s getting harder and harder for him to contain his feelings. He’s not interfering with anything that may alter the future, except for trying to hang more with Changkyun. They’ve had a couple of mini dates here and there, except Changkyun didn’t think of them as such, but Hyungwon did.

Before he knew it, a month and a half flew by. And he’s running out of time. It’s not that he doesn’t want Changkyun, it’s the fear of telling the younger how he feels and the rejection that might come with it. He doesn’t think he would be able to go back to the present if his relationship with Changkyun ends up in shambles. Having him as a friend, no matter how hurtful, is much better than not having a relationship with him at all. Hyungwon was having an existential crisis when he hears someone call his name.

“Hey Won,” Minhyuk pulls out a chair opposite of him and Hyungwon smiles up as a way of greeting. He remembers this meeting with Minhyuk. It’s when he brings up his plans for the proposal to Kihyun. It might be months from now, and even though Minhyuk is a slob ninety-nine percent of the time, he’s still a perfectionist.

“What are you doing here?” Hyungwon asks.

“I was just gonna get coffee, and think of some things. I’m surprised to see you, though.”

“Well, what’s up?”

“IwannaproposetoKi,” Minhyuk says in one breath.

Hyungwon just laughs while Minhyuk frowns. “It’s not funny, Won. You know I can’t keep a secret. Hell, I’m surprised I lasted this long!”

“I am too. You know, I’ve known you for years, hell even lived with you—” Hyungwon shudders at the thought, “—and you’ve always left everything down to the last minute. Leave it to you to be such a procrastinator for everything in life except for when it comes to one Yoo Kihyun,”

Minhyuk pouts, “Actually, Changkyunnie’s been helping, which is how I lasted. Every time I feel the need to blurt it out, I call him and he just listens,”

“That’s why you call him?” Hyungwon raises his eyebrows. He’s a little hurt that his best friend went to Changkyun first, but knowing the younger boy, he’d probably just listen and not interrupt. He probably handles frantic Minhyuk the best, next to Kihyun. Hyungwon would’ve just laughed at his friend’s attempts to conceal the secrecy of this proposal mission.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, “You’re still my best friend. But Kyunnie listens well and he knows Ki best since they’re cousins and all—” Minhyuk then looks at Hyungwon and looks like he’s on the almost on the verge of tears, “—but Wooonnnn, I’m having a hard time! I can’t figure out what to do and when I do I feel like I figured it out, I overthink it, then I feel like it’s all wrong and then —” Hyungwon gently puts a hand over his hand,

“Min, you’re overthinking”

Minhyuk calms down and sighs, “I know”

“Ki likes things that are simple and to the point. Just do that and everything should be fine,”

Minhyuk smiles, “Kyun said the same thing you know? You guys are so alike, I’m surprised you still haven’t made that official,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Min,”

“Stop with the denial Hyungwon-ah”

_When are you gonna stop with the denial, Hyungwon-ah?_

“You can deny with yourself all you want, but I know what I see and what I see is that you—” Minhyuk stabs Hyungwon’s chest with his finger, “—like Changkyun, love him even. And if you continue down this denial train, that boy is just gonna disappear and you’ll end up regretting it,”

He already knew. He knew that Changkyun will meet Jooheon a month and a half from now. He knew that they would get engaged after dating after a year. He knows and knows. Yet, he’s still holding himself back.

“I know”

Minhyuk stares at him, which irritates Hyungwon, “What?”

“I—I just—you never admitted that you knew before. You’ve always brushed it off, never fully admitting your feelings,” Minhyuk says

“Did I break you by admitting my own feelings Minhyuk-ah?” Hyungwon smirks.

“No!” Minhyuk says indignantly, “—I’ve just been pushing this idea on you that I thought I annoyed you with it —”

“You are annoying”

“—and now all of a sudden, you accept it?!”

Minhyuk is practically screeching at this point and Hyungwon tries to call him down.

“Oh my god, shut up you screeching banshee. I’m just coming to terms with it you know?”

“While I’m offended at the name calling, I’m ecstatic at the revelation! Thank the fuck the lord!”

Hyungwon smiles at his friend and looks outside the window. He’s made up his mind. It didn’t matter if Changkyun rejected him. He made him happy. He’d rather be hurt than die of regret. He knew that if he didn’t tell the younger how he felt, he would be miserable for not letting him know.

Hyungwon dials Changkyun’s number, “Kyun, let’s go out,”

“Um I don’t get off till late, hyung, but I can swing by your place and we can hang since I’m off tomorrow?”

Hyungwon smiles at the thought of the younger spending the night.

“Yeah, I’ll get some take-out. Let me know when you’re done, then I’ll order so it’s still hot when you get there,”

Changkyun squeals, “Hyung, you know the way to my heart! I love you!”

“I—I love you too”

* * *

Changkyun finally gets off at 9pm and knocks on Hyungwon’s door. He hugs the elder and stares at him for a couple of seconds before breaking off to the kitchen, leaving Hyungwon confused as to why he was staring.

“This looks amazing, hyung!”

“I ordered your favorites. What did you want to watch?”

“I’m feeling a Disney vibe tonight. My co-workers have been saying The Mandelorian is a pretty good binge!”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, “That’s sci-fi, not Disney, Kyun”

Changkyun shakes his head, “Nuh-uh, it is too! It’s on Disney plus, so it is Disney by default!”

Hyungwon just chuckles and lets him win the argument.

Five episodes later and Hyungwon finds Changkyun asleep. They’ve settled on the floor of his living room, built with blankets and pillows for extra cushion. Hyungwon turns off the tv and looks down at Changkyun. He smiles at the peaceful expression that the younger has. He can’t give this up. Not when he can have this everyday. He feels bad for the future Jooheon, but he wants to be selfish. At least for once in his life. He wanted something for himself.

Hyungwon faces Changkyun and brushes off the hair on his forehead. Changkyun stirs but doesn’t wake up. Hyungwon hesitates, but leans in and kisses him softly. He opens his eyes only to find Changkyun staring back at him. He blinks a couple of times, as if trying to figure out whether this was a dream or not before closing his eyes and falling back asleep, leaving Hyungwon to deal with his rapid heart beat. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day, Hyungwon wakes up without Changkyun in sight. Did he scare him off? Did he run away? Were his feelings not reciprocated?

He tries to call his name in case he was still in the apartment, but he was only met with silence. He’s been calling his phone as well but the line goes busy. He calls the next person who knew him best.

“Min, I fucked up,” Hyungwon sadly says.

“Well hello to you too my sleeping gremlin. Why are you up at ass o’clock? How was your day? Mine was great until you kept ringing up my phone!” Minhyuk grins, but is soon replaced by a worried expression when he hears Hyungwon sob.

“Won, what happened?” He can hear Minhyuk moving around the apartment.

“I—I kissed Changkyun last night,” Minhyuk almost drops his phone and yells, “YOU WHAT?!”

Hyungwon tries to calm himself down to explain.

“We were hanging out last night because I wanted to go see a movie. Kind of ask him on a date in a casual way? But he was working so I suggested that he come over and we can watch whatever he wanted. He then said that he didn’t have work today so he could spend the night, which we did and then he fell asleep? Then he was so fucking cute! And I—I couldn’t help it. I kissed him and I forgot how much of a light sleeper he was that he woke up and stared at me when I pulled back? And then I thought he fell asleep but then this morning he left and —”

Hyungwon groans at his stupidity. He knew and yet he still risked it. For what? Just for a little happiness? Just for his own selfishness?

“Won, he might not have left because of that though,” Minhyuk tries to reassure him but Hyungwon’s too far gone off the reassurance range. Changkyun will never love him like he does. He has to accept that.

Minhyuk spends the whole day reassuring Hyungwon but it doesn’t seem like it’s working. Hyungwon finally retires to his bed, he only has a month left. If he’s made such a mess, a month is not enough for him to win over Changkyun, especially if they left thing like this. He was about to fall asleep when he hears his phone ringing. _Changkyun._

Hyungwon practically falls over his bed trying to reach his phone. He calms himself down before he picks up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, hyung,”

“Changkyun! I woke up and you were gone! I thought we were gonna spend the day together?”

“Ah—um, sorry hyung. Something came up with work and I had to run out,”

Hyungwon knows Changkyun’s lying by the tone of his voice, but he lets it go. Maybe the denial thing is best for them. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be, no matter how much Hyungwon wanted it so. No matter how much Hoseok also wanted it for him.

He sighs, “Okay. Did you wanna grab coffee tomorrow?”

Changkyun seems to hesitate, “Sure, hyung. I’ll meet you at the usual cafe? I’ll buy since I ditched you for work.”

“You got a deal.”

With that, Hyungwon sleeps with a smile but a heavy heart.

* * *

Hyungwon gets to the cafe a couple of minutes early and orders their coffee. He picks the same spot by the window, knowing how Changkyun loves it. He hears the bell ring and looks up to find Changkyun. He waves him over and the younger smiles, but it was off.

“Hey, hyung,”

Hyungwon knew that it was gonna be awkward. But not this awkward.

“Hey, how’s—um your day going?”

“It—it’s good, just you know the usual”

A couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence goes by. Hyungwon tries to make conversation but Changkyun just keeps giving him curt replies. Hyungwon almost cries at the coldness. Was it really that bad of an idea to be with him?

“Kyun—”

Changkyun interrupts him and says, “Hyung,”

Changkyun’s eyes widen and Hyungwon waves him off as if telling him to go on,

Changkyun looks down at his lap and continues, “Sorry if I’m being weird and distant. I’m just going through a lot of changes you know? It’s starting to be a little too much,”

Hyungwon looks at the younger and sighs, “No, no it’s all good. What do you mean changes? You can always come talk to me,”

Changkyun gulps and brushes the back of his neck, his face red.

“Just some changes, hyung. I can’t say but I’ll let you know later on,”

Before Hyungwon can ask again, Changkyun’s phone rings. Hyungwon sees Jooheon’s name on the caller ID and his blood runs cold. Changkyun goes outside to answer the call. He’s never answered a call in private before, not in front of Hyungwon at least. And he doesn’t remember Changkyun meeting Jooheon this early. He thought he still had a month left.

A sigh to his side breaks him out of his thoughts.

“Hyungwon-ah,”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen as he sees Hoseok sitting across from him.

“Hoseok!”

“Hyung to you. I’m way older,” Hoseok nonchalantly replies.

“Hyung, I thought I had a month left?”

Hoseok grimaces, “Originally, you did. But after the events of last night, your time has dwindled down,”

“What the fuck?”

“Language,”

Hyungwon was afraid to ask. He lets out a shaky breath.  
  
“By how much?”

“As of now—” Hoseok looks out of the window at Changkyun and Hyungwon only notices now that everyone has stopped moving. It was as if time stopped itself and the only ones existing were Hoseok and Hyungwon. Hoseok looks back at Hyungwon, “—you only have a week and a half left,”

A week and a half?! Where did the other days go? That’s too short. He can’t lose Changkyun forever. He just can’t.

Hoseok looks at him pityingly, “You gotta do something soon Hyungwon-ah. I can’t interfere with you anymore. I just came to tell you how much time you got left. It seems as if the events of last night progressed Jooheon and Changkyun’s meeting and has given you less time. For your sake, please don’t waste it.”

And before Hyungwon can ask any more questions, Hoseok is gone and people are moving again, leaving Hyungwon in shock.

Changkyun goes back inside the cafe to find Hyungwon staring at the empty space in front of him with a conflicting emotion on his face.

“Hyung,” Changkyun moves his hand in front of Hyungwon’s face to catch his attention. Hyungwon finally looks up, “I have to go, hyung. My break is over.”

Instead of saying goodbye, Hyungwon just nods, leaving a confused Changkyun to go back to his work. Hyungwon sat there for hours, not believing what Hoseok had said and how his shortened time is starting to slowly kill him inside.

* * *

A couple of days later, Hyungwon’s and Changkyun’s relationship go back to normal. Relatively normal. As if that night never happened. Changkyun came over for dinner and a movie after Hyungwon insisted that he owed him a movie night since he fell asleep that one time.

“Hyung! Hyung! Look at these dimples!”

Changkyun practically shoves the phone on Hyungwon’s face, showing him a picture of Jooheon. Hyungwon’s eyes bulge out and snatches the phone off of Changkyun’s hands.

Changkyun pouts, “What the hell, Hyung? I called dibs!”

“Wh—who is he Kyun?” Hyungwon asks carefully.

“His name is Lee Jooheon. He’s a friend of a co-worker. They’ve been trying to set me up with someone since they found out that I was single! We’ve been texting and calling each other but haven’t found the time to meet yet. Isn’t it great?”

No, it wasn’t. His time was running low.

_Changkyun, he’s a special one, isn’t he?_

He can’t lose Changkyun forever. Hyungwon closes his eyes and lowly says, “No.”

“Hyung,”

“No.”

“What are you talking about?”

Hyungwon finally opens his eyes and looks directly at Changkyun.

“No.” Changkyun still looks at him confusingly. Hyungwon pleads, “Please, you can’t.”

“I can’t what?”

“Please don’t meet him. Please don’t go to him. Just — just please stay with me?” Hyungwon is practically begging at this point but he doesn’t care. If he can get Changkyun to be with him, he would do anything.

“Hyung—I—I—what are you saying?”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and looks down at his lap.

_You gotta do something soon Hyungwon-ah._

Here goes nothing.

“Changkyun-ah, I like you,” Changkyun’s breath hitches, “I like you, like you. I—I actually am in love with you,”

Changkyun stands up, “Yo—you can’t be, hyung,”

Hyungwon looks up and takes Changkyun’s hands.

“I am. I have been for a while but I just couldn’t face it. It started with your other exes, how I always hated it when you were with someone that wasn’t me. I didn’t know it was jealousy, and anytime you needed something, I was there, no matter what. I knew I liked you but everyday, seeing you, it just grew into something. It grew into love. And when we had the movie night—” Changkyun takes a deep breath, “I kissed you and even though I regret doing it while you were unconscious, I don’t regret it at all,” Hyungwon looks up as Changkyun retrieves his hands from his hold.

“You were the one that did that?” Changkyun quietly asks.

“I—I thought you knew? Wasn’t it the reason you were so distant for a couple of days?”

“Hyung,” Changkyun looks away, “Hyung, I thought I was the one who kissed you, not the other way around,”

“Why would you think that?”

“God, you’re so fucking dense!”

“Hey!”

“You know, I don’t get you,” Changkyun shakes his head, “All this time, with my exes, with Jooheon, you always supported me, told me to go to them, told me to go out with them. Even with the small ‘hang outs’ these past few weeks, I thought you felt something too you know? I was stupidly considering them as dates—” Changkyun scoffs, “—then you take a step back, and I’m just left hanging. And now? You’re suddenly telling me you what? Love me?”

Hyungwon tries to approach the younger, “Kyun—”

“No!” Hyungwon reels back in surprise. He’s never yelled, never raised his voice, and Hyungwon’s stuck on the couch, not knowing what to do.

“I can’t with this push and pull, hyung. I can’t keep going back and forth with you, knowing that one day you might change your mind. You run hot and cold. I just can’t. I don’t think my heart can take it.” Changkyun’s voice break along with Hyungwon’s heart.

“Kyun—”

“I have to go. Just please, leave me be,” Changkyun grabs his stuff and leaves Hyungwon to cry by himself.

* * *

A couple of days later and there’s still nothing from Changkyun. No text, no call, not even an email. Hyungwon’s slept through his tears and his eyes are so puffy that Minhyuk jokingly asked how he could even see where he was walking. Hyungwon’s week and a half has gone down to two days and Hyungwon’s finally accepted it. He can’t string along Changkyun. He doesn’t mind being hurt or being sad, but Changkyun deserves better than that. He should be happy. And if Jooheon is it, Hyungwon has to learn to let go.

On his last day, Hyungwon finds the courage to go to Changkyun’s studio. If he was to let go, he wanted to let the younger know that he didn’t mean to hurt him and that he meant what he said. And that he just wants him to be happy.

Hyungwon was about to knock on the door when it swings wide open.

“Won,” Kihyun looks surprised to see him there.

“Hey Ki,”

Kihyun looks back at Changkyun, who’s sleeping on the couch and quietly closes the door, asking Hyungwon to follow him down the hallway.

“You look like hell,”  
  
“Yeah? I thought I looked beautiful,”

Kihyun smirks at his friend, still finding the humor, even though he’s hurting.

“I just got Kyun to sleep. Give him an hour and grab coffee with me,”

Hyungwon looks at the time. If he remembered correctly, Changkyun met with Jooheon at 630 pm, it was currently 330. He hesitated as he didn’t have much time, but he agreed.

As soon as they got their coffee and sat down, Kihyun sighed.

“I don’t know how much I’m entitled to share with you since it’s a cousin-confidentiality thing, you know? And I don’t wanna choose sides, but I’ve never seen Kyun like this,”

Hyungwon looks up, “How is he?”

“He’s not great, if I’m being honest. He’s not sleeping or eating,” Hyungwon frowns, “Min and I have been taking turns at making sure he ate,”

“Thank you for doing that,”

Hyungwon was grateful for his friends. He knew Minhyuk stopped by from time to time at his apartment too since that fight with Changkyun just to make sure Hyungwon was eating as well.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen, Ki.”

“I know, Won. I just honestly don’t know how you never noticed that he’s been in love with you since he met you,” Kihyun sighs and looks out the window.

Hyungwon’s heart stops.

“He’s what?”

_You were just too blind and stubborn to see it._

Kihyun hums and looks at him.

_It’s not much but if you try hard enough and even pay closer attention, you wouldn’t need all that time._

Kihyun gasps.

“Fuck, Won, you weren’t supposed to—I thought you knew?”

_God, you’re so fucking dense!_

“I didn’t,”

Hyungwon’s reeling from all this information. How could he not have seen the signs. Like him, Changkyun was always willing to be at his beck and call, he was always there whenever his exes broke up with him, he always made himself available no matter how tired he was from work. He was so fucking dense. All the clues were there and he should’ve looked deeper and paid closer attention that the younger has loved him all this time.

“Won,” Kihyun’s hand holds his, “If you don’t love Changkyun, just don’t dangle him. After all these years, I don’t think he can hold on for much longer,”

_After all these years_

“I love him, Ki,” Kihyun just smiles and says, “I know”

With that, Hyungwon leaves Kihyun at the cafe and walks back to the studio. He sees Jooheon round the corner. _No._ He runs as fast as he could, startling a couple of civilians along the way, but gets to the studio before Jooheon. He opens the door with the code given by Kihyun and quietly shuts it. He still finds Changkyun to be sleeping. Looking peaceful. Looking beautiful. _He loves me._

He wanted to let him sleep, but he was running out of time. He brushes the hair off his face, stirring Changkyun awake. “Kihyun hyung?”

“Kyun—”

Changkyun suddenly sits up, hitting Hyungwon’s face in the process.

“Oh my god, hyung!”

Hyungwon tries to make the pain go away, but he feels his face throbbing.

“Are you okay? What are you doing here? Where’s Ki hyung?”

Changkyun finds himself hovering over Hyungwon, trying to see where he’s hit him. Suddenly he finds himself too close so he jumps back to the couch.

“Um—er—what are you doing here?”

“Changkyun, please listen to me, I—”

Suddenly he hears a banging on the door. Both Changkyun and Hyungwon look at the door. As Changkyun stands to open it, Hyungwon grabs his face and kisses him. Changkyun pushes him away, “Hyung”

“Please don’t open the door.”

“Hyung”

Hyungwon takes Changkyun’s face in his hands.

“Please listen to me. I love you, Kyun. I may not have noticed all this time but I always have. You were the first person I wanted to talk to when I got my dream job. You were the first person I wanted to talk to when I broke up with my exes. You were the first person I wanted to talk to when I got promoted. Anything big that happened in my life, you were always the first person I wanted to tell. I don’t know what the future holds but I know that you make me happy. I want to give you all of me, everything I have, you can take it. And honestly? You don’t even have to give me all that in return. Just as long as I know that you feel the same. And if you don’t—I would need some time but I want you to be happy. I would be more than happy if it was me, if not, I’ll learn to be happy with it, just as long as you are. You’re my happiness, Kyun.”

Changkyun’s practically sobbing and before Hyungwon tells him to not cry, Changkyun hugs him tight. Hyungwon tries to calm him down by running his hands through his fingers. Changkyun lets go, “I love you too, hyung,” Changkyun smiles and pecks Hyungwon’s lip again. Hyungwon’s practically beaming and keeps telling him he loves him over and over again all the while giving him short pecks on the lips. Changkyun finally moves away from his arms to open the door only to find Jooheon on the other side. Hyungwon’s breath hitches.

“Hey Kyun, ready to work on that song?” Jooheon asks.

“Hyung, can we reschedule? Um, my boyfriend and I were just about to grab dinner,”

Jooheon smiles and lets him know that it was okay and leaves.

Hyungwon smirks, “Boyfriend eh?”

Changkyun hits him on the shoulder, “Stop being so smug. You were the one that gave that cheesy ass confession!”

Hyungwon smiles and hugs the younger, “If I get to be with you like this, then I don’t regret it. Let me listen to the song”

“Cheesy as fuck. And no,” Changkyun pouts which in turn Hyungwon kisses away.

* * *

They head back to his apartment later that night. After hearing an earful from Minhyuk and Kihyun, Hyungwon heads to the bedroom, only to find Changkyun fast asleep. He smiles to himself, not believing how lucky he got. Thank god for his guardian angel.

“You’re welcome,”

Hyungwon whips back around to see Hoseok standing in his kitchen. He closes the bedroom door quietly and goes to talk to the man in white.

“You have got to stop doing that! And I thought you couldn’t interfere anymore?”

“Eh, I enjoy scaring you. It’s a perk actually! And I was just saying that to put fear in you and light up a fire on your gluteus maximus,”

“You mean my ass?”

“Language!” Hoseok glares at him, while Hyungwon just laughs.

“Thank you,”  
  
Hoseok shakes his head, “I already told you, you’re welcome.”

Hyungwon just stares at him and Hoseok sighs, “I know you’re curious. I can read your thoughts remember? Just ask, I don’t bite,”

“I just have to know,” Hoseok tilts his head, “You said it was against the rules, so why did you help me?”

“First off I didn’t say it was against the rules, I merely implied,” Hyungwon waves him off, “Second, I told you, I’ve never seen you that sad in your entire life. And you’ve lived a good life Hyungwon. And you might not agree, but good people should be rewarded. And Changkyun, he’s a special one, and a good one, and that alone, is very rare."

Hyungwon smiles, “That he is,”

“To be completely honest, you’re friend Minhyuk, isn’t all that off about fate. There are such things as being meant to be. Take him and Kihyun for example. They’re completely the opposite of each other, and yet they balance out their yin and yang. Where Minhyuk is a dreamer, Kihyun is a realist who keeps him stable, while Minhyuk keeps him afloat from the negativity that lives in the world of a realist,” Hoseok explains.

“What about me and Kyun?”

Hoseok smiles. “I’ve never seen anything like you and Kyun. Not in my lifetime anyways,”

“What do you mean?”

“You and Kyun weren’t supposed to be with each other, yet somehow like magnets, you kept getting pulled to one another. A lot of your past lovers had better connection with you two than the two of you have together, you know? But you guys kept coming back to each other, without fail. I’ve never seen such a bond so strong where even though two people weren’t meant to be, they attract each other so much that they kept fighting to meet each other in the middle, no matter the obstacle. Just like a magnet”

Hyungwon sinks down at that. He wanted it to be like that red string of fate Minhyuk always blabbered about. Hoseok laughs at his face.

“Don’t give me the long face Hyungwon-ah. What I’m saying is that, even though you and Changkyun aren’t meant for each other, the pull you guys have, make you two, as a couple, stronger. Don’t you see? No matter the obstacle, you guys will be pulled to one another and will do anything to keep it intact. That’s why I’m saying I’ve never seen anything like you two. It was the main reason I had to interfere with fate.”

Hyungwon raises his eyebrows, “So you’re saying it was only to help me and not because it was such a rare occurrence?”

Hoseok laughs, “Well that was a reason too, but I saw your future. It wasn’t pretty and I can’t have you feeling like that. You see, when our host hurt, we, as angels, also feel the pain. We always want you guys to be happy and to live the life you deserve. I gave you a chance because you deserve happiness, Hyungwon-ah, and Changkyun is that for you,”

Hyungwon looks up as the angel moves to the window, ready to disappear again.

“Now, I trust that you will make the right decisions and if not, to try to alleviate those mistakes?”

Hyungwon nods.

“Good. Live life Hyungwon-ah. Be happy. Changkyun’s love is your source of happiness, hold on to that, okay? And also, please tell Minhyuk to try, _try_ to be good. He’s giving Hyunwoo a headache and in turn he’s giving me a headache!”

“I’ll try to keep him in line, but it’s hard.” Hyungwon chuckles.

“I know. It’s okay, it’s kinda funny to see Hyunwoo lose his cool every once in a while, and Minhyuk was always born to be that kind of person. I think that’s why Hyunwoo was chosen to be his angel, because while Minhyuk is rambunctious, Hyunwoo is the calmest angel we have up there,”

“So why are you mine?”

Hoseok winks and smiles, “Because I’m a beauty, just like _you_ are a beauty,”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

“Alright, I gotta go. Hyunwoo’s calling me. I would hug you if I could and tell you that you did a good job, but alas, no dice! Until next time, even though I hope there isn’t one, good bye and good luck Hyungwon-ah,”

“Good bye hyung,”

* * *

_Five years later_

“So, any pre-wedding jitters?”

Hyungwon smiles and looks at his best man and best friend, and shakes his head. It’s still surreal to him that he is where he is now. About to wed the man he’s always loved. Minhyuk just chuckles at his certainty and pats his back.

“Well, I’m sure you are freaking out inside. I know I did. Almost passed out when I was walking down the aisle,” Minhyuk laughs, “If it makes you feel any better, Ki’s telling me Changkyun’s just about as calm as you are,”

Hyungwon smirks, “He shouldn’t be. I’m the one he can run away from, not the other way around, you know.”

Minhyuk’s eyes soften, “I think you’re underestimating how much Changkyun loves you, Won-ah,”

Hyungwon just smiles, “I’m not. He and I have been through rougher things than this. This—” he gestures at the venue, “is the easiest part.”

“You’re such a fucking sap!”

“Language,”

And as Hyungwon watches Changkyun walk down the aisle with a bright smile on his face, he couldn’t help but think of how thankful he was to have a meddling guardian angel, who gave him the second chance of a lifetime.

* * *

“You know, the great being isn’t all that happy with your meddling you know?” Hyunwoo raises his eyebrows at his friend as they watch from the stained glass window of the chapel where the happy couple are currently being wed.

Hoseok just laughs, “I know, he suspended me for a couple of weeks, but he knew of my intention,”

“I just can’t believe you would do that,” Hyunwoo shakes his head. Of all his lifetimes, of all the hosts he’s looked after, he’s never meddled in the present in order to alter the future, not like Hoseok did with Hyungwon. The intention was well-intended, but it wasn’t a certain guarantee and had too many risks.

Hoseok just sighs and continues to look on to the couple, thinking of the same things as Hyunwoo. Sure, there were a lot of risks and a lot of uncertainties that could’ve resulted from his meddling, but he didn’t care about any of them. What he cared about was the man, who was currently smiling from ear to ear as he says his vows to the man he currently loves and will love for the rest of his life. What can he say? He’s always been a romantic at heart.

“I know it could’ve ended in disaster. But seeing them now, and seeing their future, it was all worth it, you know? Even Jooheon’s guardian thought so! He saw someone in the future, that would’ve given him a better happiness than Changkyun ever would have,” 

“That wasn’t for you two to decide though—” Hyunwoo frowns then chuckles, “—but of all the lifetimes I’ve known you, you’ve always been such a sap,”

“Romantic is a better word for it,”

“Whatever. I thought no one would give me a bigger headache than Minhyuk, but you certainly took the cake,”

“Well, you did say you wanted a break from Minhyuk,”

Hyunwoo looks over at his friend and scoffs, “Please, that’s not the type of break I wanted, _or_ needed. At this point, between you and Minhyuk, I’d grow old and disintegrate into dust,”

Hoseok rolls his eyes, “You’re immortal, Hyunwoo. Dying is just not possible, don’t be so dramatic, it’s not very becoming of you,”

Hyunwoo chuckles and looks down at a particular blonde-headed male, crying next to Hyungwon, “What can I say? I’m becoming of my host,”

Now, it’s Hoseok’s turn to scoff, “If that’s the case, may the great being help me in the headaches that _you_ are about to cost me,”

“Now THAT’S being dramatic.”

* * *

“By the power vested in me, I happily pronounce you, spouses for life. You may now kiss your husband,”

With that, Hyungwon pulls Changkyun, but before he kisses him, he smiles, “I love you Kyun,” and kisses the younger.

Changkyun smiles back at him, “I love you too, hyung.”

As their family and friends happily celebrate the newlywed couple, Hyungwon takes Changkyun’s hand in his and proceed to walk down the aisle, towards the exit, when suddenly, he has the urge to look up at the stained glass window directly above him. And it might have been all the happy fumes, but he swore, he could see Hoseok looking down below. Smiling. Hyungwon smiles back.

Changkyun tugs his hand and Hyungwon looks back at his husband and smiles.

“What’s wrong, hyung?”

Instead of answering, Hyungwon takes Changkyun by the waist and bends him slightly, to give a provocative, yet romantic kiss, with his friends whooping in the background.

And as he breaks the kiss between them, Hyungwon smiles at the boy whose always loved him. The boy whose always been there for him. The boy who he wasn’t meant to be with but whose bond was so magnetic that they couldn’t be apart. He looks at the boy he loves, at his happiness, and smiles. 

_Changkyun’s love is your source of happiness, hold on to that._

“Nothing. Everything’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
